un momento contigo o sin ti
by erosalie
Summary: Claire sufre un accidente donde su vida esta en un hilo muy pequeño que puede romperse en cualquier momento
1. Chapter 1

_Claire cuídate_ había dicho él en el momento en que, la ya no tan niña, salió de casa de sus tíos para ir de fiesta con unos amigos, fiesta en la cual todo se volvió un caos, se sentía culpable no sabía por qué la había dejado ir sola si nunca lo hacía, _**ella se lo pidió claro**_… asi como ella le había pedido que fuera por ella minutos antes de que ocurriera el accidente antes de que ella sufriera como ahorita se encontraba

Él había corrido había llegado hasta donde estaba su niña pero fue en ese momento en el que sucedió todo Claire corrió hacia Quil, pero antes de llegar a donde estaba Quil, inicio una pelea lo que sucedió después el lobo chocolatoso no lo podia creer, lo que sucedió fue trágico, la pelea dio inicio alguien disparo y justamente ese tiro cayó en la noble Claire haciendo que esta sufriera y comenzara el sufrimiento para ambos, Quil corrió al ver caer a Claire, y volvió a correr hacia el hospital al ya tener a su niña en brazos.

Ahora no hacia otra cosa mas que sufrir su Claire se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte en una pequeña cama de hospital, palabras de aliento llegaban por todos lados con una esperanza de que todo saldría bien, pero Quil no estaría tan seguro hasta que Claire estuviera con él otra vez…

-soy un idiota, no se como la deje ir sola, ¿Por qué llege tan tarde? –decia Quil con las manos sobre la cara mientras lagrimas indiscretas salian por sus ojos

-todo esta bien hermano- su mejor amigo Jacob lo convencía de algo que no creía real

-no es asi nada esta bien ella esta ahí adentro con una hemorragia y no se que mas cosas o que cosas tenga no entendí nada de lo que me dijeron los medicos- decía el joven licántropo de apariencia de unos 18 años, edad que tenia Claire, mientras observaba la puerta que indicaba la sala de urgencias lugar donde se encontraba su Claire, su único amor, su niña, su amiga, su pareja, su otra mitad, una mitad que en estos momentos no sabían si pasaría la noche y si la pasaba no sabían que sucedería después, su estado era critico.

-todo pasara ella estará bien la están atendiendo Quil y se que se pondrá bien –le decía Seth desde el otro extremo de la sala de espera, con su sonrisa que intentaba mandar un poco de esperanza de que aun en estos momentos es posible que saliera un medico diciendo "la joven esta perfecta solo necesita descansar" y aunque eso era imposible el joven licántropo no perdia la esperanza de que su amiga estaba ahí y esta amiga es la pareja de su amigo

-alguien ya le aviso a Emily y Sam –preguntaba Rachel Black mientras estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Paul, cosa que lastimo mas a Quil ya que él siempre acurrucaba a Claire

-siguen de viaje y no los eh encontrado –decia Renesmee que sufria que su mejor amiga se encontrara hay dentro cuando ella la había dejado sola en esa fiesta, que ella había tenido una discusión sobre cosas sin importancia –deben estar durmiendo o algo –Jacob abrazo por atrás a su pareja, Quil seguía sollozando en una silla que no era lo suficientemente grande para que el pudiera estar a gusto pero eso no importaba lo único que importaba era Claire, que ella este bien era el único deseo de todos los que estaban presentes en esa sala pero el mas interesado en ello era Quil que ya no podía respirar por culpa de la sensación que le llenaba el cuerpo

Claire seguia inmovil en la Camilla con una gran cantidad de tubos a su alrededor y una lenta respiración controlada por un aparato, luchando por su vida con una gran cantidad de enfermeras y médicos a su alrededor haciendo tantas cosas a la vez para salvarla, de un momento a otro un medico salió de ese terrible lugar con una cara de dolor miró a los presentes enfocándose en el joven que lloraba en silencio descontrolado- los familiares de la señorita Claire podrían acercase-fue lo único que dijo y en ese momento el ambiente era tensional pero con esperanza, los presentes en la sala se miraron si saber que hacer hasta que Quil se levanto y camino hasta el medico, sin poder hablar solo observo el semblante del Doctor intentando analizarlo descubrir que era lo que sucedería –lamentamos informarles que aunque se hizo todo lo posible –el Doctor bajo la mirada suspirando era difícil para todos- no podemos decirles que ella esta bien pero lo que si puedo decirles es de igual manera trágico-el Doctor hablaba en plural ya que sabia que los demás prestaban atención a todo aquello que acontecía.- el bebé que esperaba, como es de suponerse se perdió los golpes y sucesos fueron demasiado fuerte para que sobreviviera lo siento tanto, ahora solo queda seguir atendiendo a Claire –fue con esto con lo que Quil se derrumbo había perdido un bebé que ni siquiera sabia que existía, como había permitido dejarla ir era lo único que se decía mentalmente mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, al escuchar esto tres personas se acercaron a Quil para demostrar que están con él como siempre ha sido Nessie sin soltar la mano de Jacob se coloco a un lado de Quil mientras que Seth estaba al otro lado, el doctor decidió dejarlos solo regresando asi al lugar donde seguían con Claire

-lo siento tanto Quil todo es mi culpa –decia la joven hibrida-jamas debi de haberla llevado a esa fiesta- decía Nessie con los ojos llorosos mientras Jake la abrazaba por atrás intentando calmarla

-no es tu culpa Nessie, todo es mi culpa si hubiese llegado antes o si hubiese ido con ustedes- decía el joven licántropo con el alma destrozada mirando hacia la puerta que conducía a su amor –dime una cosa Ness y se honesta conmigo –miro a Ness directamente a los ojos, ojos de ambos con lagrimas y dolor una por estar a punto de perder a su mejor amiga y Quil como no estaría llorando Quil…-sabias algo del bebé

-nada… si hubiese sabido algo no la hubiera llevado a esa fiesta y mucho menos peleado con ella –decia la joven con tristeza mientras caminaba a donde estaban todos que por supuesto ya habían escuchado todo y por ello no preguntarían nada

* * *

HASTA aqui este drama que tal les gusta?! es mi primer drama y desde hace casi un año amo a esta pareja asi que pense en hacer un dramita! me encanta como va quedando solo tendra otro cap y ya! que creen Claire vivira o morira? espero sus RR no a fuerzas pero quiero saber que tal!


	2. Chapter 2

Un corazón roto, un sentimiento de desolación, entre otras cosas era lo que se podía percibir desde esa sala de espera, llego la hora, la cirugía había terminado, comenzaban a pasar a Claire a una habitación y pasaría el momento en el cual todo cambiaría.

-Puede pasar una persona, únicamente.

Fue todo lo que dijo una enfermera de edad avanzada hacía todas aquellas personas que se encontraban al pendiente de esta pequeña, ante los ojos de Quil, niña. En ese momento se levanto temeroso el joven Ateara, volteando una única ocasión en dirección a Jake y Ness sus mejores amigos que sonrieron para intentar llenar de confianza a Quil y hacerlo sentir que todo estará bien.

-Calma hermano, ella estará sonriendo por la mañana. – Se escucha que dice Seth desde otro punto de la habitación.

Toma aire, comienza a recordar ese día, cuando su pequeña tenía tan solo 2 años, pero ya era una niña grande por que cumpliría 3 y ese día vistió a Quil como su princesa. Recuerda también el primer día de escuela para la pequeña con llanto y golpes una pequeña Claire no quería entrar a clases y pedía a Quil que se la llevara a la playa a recoger piedras verdes, y así poco a poco Quil comienza a sonreír por esos momentos tan agradables en su vida hasta llegar a la puerta que lo divide y aleja de su princesa.

Un duro golpe llega hasta su pecho, se sentía mal, continuaba culpándose por lo que había ocurrido, toma la puerta la empuja suavemente y no puede evitar llorar por lo que observa.

Una Claire en cama, con los ojos cerrados y una venda alrededor de su estomago, cables que estaban conectados de su Claire hacía maquinas que no sabía para que funcionaban. Se acerco temeroso la miro, no importaba que ella tuviera un mal aspecto en ese momento, no importaba que tuviera cables y que estuviera despeinada y fea, como ella le decía cuando llegaba Quil por las mañanas y Claire no se había arreglado, ella era la personas más hermosa y perfecta en este mundo.

Tomo una de sus manos con cuidado de no jalar ninguno de los cables. Sonrió. Sintió la tibia piel de Claire en su mano, sabía que, de al menos una cosa estaba seguro. Su niña estaba con vida y lo demás no importaba.

Del otro lado una manada esperaba nervioso que Quil saliera para apoyarlo sin importar lo que pasara. Jake abrazaba a Ness mientras está sollozaba cada vez menos ya que podía sentir que su mejor amiga estaba bien.

-Emily, ¡al fin contestas! Tengo malas noticias. –Decía por teléfono Embry uno más de la manada, uno más de los amigos.

-_¿Qué sucede?_- Una muy alterada Emily contesta desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No sé cómo decir esto, así que simplemente lo diré. –Toma aire para agarrar confianza en sí mismo decir una cosa como esta no es sencilla para nadie.

-Hubo una pelea. –Silencio era lo que había del otro lado de la línea. –Claire salió lastimada, estamos en el hospital. Ya la atendieron, sin embargo esta en observación, Quil está con ella.

-_¿Qué fue lo que paso? _

-No lo sé. En verdad no lo sé, Claire había ido a una fiesta con Nessie y algo paso, no sé qué fue lo que paso en verdad no lo sé, pero al parecer estaba embarazada.

-_¿Estaba? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Embry ¿Qué paso? Dímelo todo _

-Sí, estaba lo perdió al momento en que la bala llego a su abdomen o bueno eso es lo que quiero pensar que paso.

Silencio y mas silencio, cada vez esto era peor.

-_Vamos de regreso, llegamos mañana.-_ Y con estas palabras termino esa llamada para avisar a los tíos de Claire lo sucedido.

En una pequeña habitación de hospital, se escucha un llanto interminable, que únicamente fue detenido al momento que unos pequeños sonidos de inconformidad y dolor se escuchan de la pequeña señorita que se encontraba en la cama.

-Amor, tranquila, aquí estoy contigo. Por favor no te muevas. Claire escúchame estoy aquí, te amo, no pasa nada.

Un aspecto más relajado apareció en el rostro de Claire. Lo sabía su lobito estaba con ella. Intento abrir los ojos pero algo no la dejaba, tal vez el exceso de anestesia que aun había en su organismo o el cansancio que sentía.

-¿Podemos pasar? Mi papá es el Dr. Cullen. –Otra más de las mentiras Cullen, por los años que habían pasado y el aspecto de Nessie hacían que tuviera que decir que su abuelo era su papá y que su papá era su hermano.

La puerta se abre lentamente. Un par de jóvenes enamorados, tomados de la mano entran y se colocan del otro lado de la cama. Nessie toma la mano de su amiga y le sonríe.

-Qué bueno que estas bien Claire.

-Chicos, vayan a dormir, yo puedo quedarme con ella toda la noche. Descansen ha sido una larga noche.

-Jamás, nos quedamos contigo toda la noche. –Sonríe Jacob para demostrar el por qué son mejores amigos, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Queremos estar aquí, contigo Quil, ella también es importante para nosotros. –Sonríe la joven para brindar más apoyo y para poder estar con su mejor amiga.

-¿Siguen los demás afuera? –Ambos asienten ante la pregunta de Quil –Iré a decirles que está bien que se pueden ir, no quiero que estén aquí más tiempo.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, yo les dije eso desde antes de que entráramos, le pedí el reporte a la enfermera les explique cómo estaba la situación, sin embargo Seth y Embry no se quisieron ir.

-Deberían de irse a descansar y ustedes también.

-Quil, hermano, estamos aquí porque queremos.

Claire vuelve a quejarse, cada sonido hace una tortura interior en Quil que no puede seguir escuchándola.

-Puedo pedir que le pongan más morfina. Sí quieres, para que no sufra tanto. Aunque es bueno nos está dando señas de que aquí esta.

Una enfermera entra y observa a las personas frente a la cama poniendo atención al muchacho que llora incontrolablemente tomando la mano de Claire, cambiando su mirada hacía Nessie, era la misma enfermera a la que le había dicho que era una Cullen.

-Srita. Cullen, hay muchas personas en la habitación alguno de ustedes debería esperar afuera, ya sabe políticas del hospital.

Reneesme sonríe intentando parecer tranquila.

-Claro, no hay problema, nosotros nos saldremos. –Toma a Jacob de la mano sin antes pasar y darle un abrazo a Quil. –Estaremos afuera. Por si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, pero me sentiría mejor si se fueran a sus casas.

-Ni locos, estamos con ustedes por siempre. –Jacob le dice a su mejor amigo mientras le brinda una palmada en la espalda.

Jake y Nessie salen de la habitación para llegar a la sala de espera donde no hay ni uno más de la manada. Al parecer se habían ido todos, no sin antes dejar una nota.

_¨Más ayuda el que no estorba ¿no? Me lleve a los inútiles a la casa esperamos su llamada por la mañana. _

_Leah¨_

Los enamorados toman asiento frente a un televisor y se ponen a verlo sin poner atención, ambos pensaban en sus amigos y lo que les acaba de pasar, sentir que perdía a su impronta era lo peor que podía pasar para un lobo y Jacob lo sabía, perder un bebé era lo peor y peor aún es que no sabía nada de él, el bebe de su mejor amiga. Tal vez el único bebe que tendría cerca Nessie.

Dentro de la habitación la enfermera terminaba de revisar los aparatos que estaban conectados a Claire y un poco la venda que cubría la herida.

-Al parecer todo está bien, hay que esperar a que despierte.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que corazón, pero a la próxima cuida a tu princesa.

Con estas palabras Quil no pudo evitar llorar mas, él la cuidaba, la cuidaba más que a su vida.

Pasaron las horas, los jóvenes licántropos y la hibrida no habían dormido nada, de vez en cuando Nessie o Jake se paseaban por el cuarto, para checar a Claire y para consolar a Quil. Y así comenzó a amanecer.

Una camioneta familiar llego tan rápido que parecía traían a alguien por una emergencia. Eran Sam y Emily, al verlos Jacob salió a buscarlos rápidamente.

-Aquí estamos. –Comenzó a hacer unas señas para que los distinguieran aunque no era muy difícil eran los únicos en la sala de espera.

-¿Dónde está Claire? –Pregunta la tía de la muchacha que se encontraba cada vez mejor y que al pasar de las horas dejaba de quejarse un poco.

-¿Cómo está Quil? –Con actitud serena pregunta Sam mirando a Jacob, ellos entendían el sentimiento de impronta y el que ella es lo mas importante para ellos.

-Claire está en la primera habitación cruzando el pasillo, Quil esta devastado.

-Tiene que ser, no puedo imaginar la escena. Reneesme, exactamente, ¿Qué paso anoche? –Una pregunta que debía ser respondida por el bien de todos y para tranquilizar a los tíos de Claire.

Fue así como Nessie y Jake les contaron la historia de lo que había sucedido y como había sido la noche en el hospital. Sam tomo la mano de Emily y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo buscando la habitación de su sobrina.

Quil le cantaba una canción, era la única que podía recordar en ese momento, you and me, su canción…

Por un momento pudo notar que Claire sonreía, Claire estaba cada vez mas consiente, cada vez estaba más con él, con su lobito.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, una Emily llorando entra para colocarse junto a su sobrina y tomarle la mano. Sam únicamente se coloca atrás de Emily e intenta brindarle una sonrisa de apoyo a Quil.

-Cada vez está mejor, ya casi no se queja y siento que pronto despertara.

Emily se levanta y abraza a Quil. En semejante abrazo Quil comienza a llorar nuevamente.

-Perdóname Emily no debí dejarla ir sola.

-No fue tu culpa Quil, tu no sabías que esto pasaría.

-Quil. –La dura voz de Sam suena por la habitación. –Ella está aquí, con vida, quisiera decir que lo del bebe no es nada pero te estaría mintiendo, fue un golpe muy duro para ti y lo será para ella cuando despierte.

El bebe, claro, Quil no lo había olvidado solo intentaba no pensar en él, no sabía nada de él y en este momento le importaba la vida de Claire más que nada, sabía que cuando le dijeran que había perdido al bebe se devastaría sin embargo, Quil sabía que Claire estaría bien y en un par de años podrían tener muchos bebes, cuando estuvieran casados.

-Lo más duro, es que yo no sabía nada de él.

-Todo estará bien, hijo

Y con un abrazo de parte de ambos, Emily y Sam salieron de la habitación, tenían que ir a ver a los pequeños de la familia Uley, que habían dejado bajo supervisión de Seth y aunque no desconfiaban de Seth, sabían que algo le harían, los pequeños traviesos que tenían por hijos.

Paso poco más de media hora Quil seguía cantándole a su princesa, la enfermera entro una vez para ver si ya había despertado ya era hora. Ya había pasado el tiempo promedio, se comenzaba a preocupar.

En un momento que Quil había salido por un poco de agua Claire comenzó a moverse más y más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Quil ya estaba de regreso a su lado.

-Princesa, despierta, floja ya es hora. –Comenzaba a decirle de vez en cuando Quil para que ella despertara.

En un momento mientras Quil besaba los labios de Claire diciéndole que la despertaría como la bella durmiente paso.

Claire comenzó a abrir un poco sus ojos, Quil sentía que su vida se llenaba nuevamente. Estaba completo otra vez.

-Princesa. –Una lágrima salía de los ojos de Quil. –Buenos días, hermosa.

-Q Qu Quil. –Intentaba hablar Claire pero no podía aun se sentía muy mal.

-Tranquila corazón. Aquí estoy, como siempre a tu lado y jamás me iré.

-¿Qué paso? –Claire no sabía cómo es que había terminado en la cama de un hospital con un vendaje en el abdomen y una posición extraña del cuerpo.

-La fiesta de anoche te lastimaron. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí a tiempo perdóname Claire.

-Lobito, todo fue mi culpa. Perdóname tú a mí por no haber dejado que fueras.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abre y una muy sonriente Nessie entra corriendo para posicionarse a un lado de su mejor amiga.

-Claire, jamás me volveré a pelear contigo. –Un medio abrazo fue dado en ese momento.

-No pasa nada Ness, fue mi culpa yo fui la que quiso ir a esa fiesta.

-¿Ya hablaron de aquello? –Jacob suelta un mal comentario en un mal momento sin saberlo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué mas paso? Quil –Los ojos suplicantes por saberlo todo de su princesa fueron los que ocuparon toda su atención.

-Creo que nosotros nos saldremos, regresamos pronto. –Y con una sonrisa de ánimo salen los mejores amigos, que en este momento Quil odia completamente a Jacob por hablar de más.

-Claire, amor, sé que no es el momento pero hay algo que necesito saber.

-¿Qué pasa? Quil me asustan, ¿Qué mas paso? ¿Hay alguien más herido?

-No Claire, nadie más salió herido, excepto, Claire… –Tuvo que hacer una pausa no podía soltarle la pregunta así como si nada.

-¿Sabías que estabas embarazada? –Los ojos de Quil comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente el semblante de Claire cambiaba, hasta una ruptura total de él.

-Si lo sabía, aun no quería decirte nada porque no me dejarías salir. Pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué dijiste estaba? –El rostro de Claire era una tristeza completa. Se notaban esas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras que comienzan a salir.

-El bebe. –Comenzó a decir Quil cuando una enfermera entra acabando con la noticia.

-Qué bueno que ya estas despierta preciosa, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal siento un dolor muy profundo, desde el abdomen hasta las piernas. –Dice Claire intentado tocarse las partes que le dolían, sin embargo los cables casi no le permitían moverse.

-El abdomen es por la bala y la extracción de ella, la zona más baja es por el aborto provocado por el shock.

El rostro de Claire jamás había expresado tanto dolor, Quil no podía verla sin llorar incontrolablemente, sintiéndose el culpable de que su princesa sufriera.

-Entonces, mi bebe… mi bebe… -Lágrimas por el rostro de ambos corrían como cascadas.

-Perdóname cielo pensé que ya te lo habían comentado. –La enfermera intentaba disculparse mientras hacia sus anotaciones lo más rápido que podía para salir de ese lugar en cuanto fuera posible.

Un abrazo mientras lloraban una unión de dos cuerpos destrozados, lo más difícil para ambos en ese momento era verse. Claire no podía reponerse de la noticia ni podía creerlo, ni quería creerlo se sentía como una basura, era una estúpida, había preferido irse de fiesta una noche que haberle dicho lo que pasaba dentro de ella a Quil, si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento estarían viendo una película mientras desayunaban con un Quil lleno de felicidad tocando la panza, aunque no se notara, de Claire.

-No pasa nada Claire. Te amo, podremos tener mil bebes si tu quieres. Vamos a estar juntos por siempre, no te voy a dejar nunca recuérdalo. Te amo, Claire escúchame. –Quil sabía que tenia que ser mas fuerte por ella.

-Claire, tu estas con vida eso es lo que en verdad importa, lo sé, amor yo lo sé, tu sueño siempre ha sido que tengamos un pequeño que corra y brinque, que puedas cuidar y consentir. Pero mi amor este no pudo, sin embargo aun podremos tener muchos, muchos más.

-Quil, te amo.

En ese momento un beso paralizo a ambos no importaba que estuvieran en un hospital que la herida pudiera abrirse en cualquier momento, era su momento, era un obstáculo que habían pasado por primer punto aun les quedaba más, Quil sabía perfectamente que esto sería duro pero no le importa, por que cuando se ama de verdad no importa nada más.

Así paso el día con visitas de los Quileutes a cualquier hora con visitas de algunos Cullen, para ser exactos de Edward y Bella que venían a ver a la mejor amiga de su hija que era casi como su hija por todo lo que habían pasado con las dos pequeñas juntas desde siempre.

Pasaron un par de días ya podían salir del hospital. Toda la manada fue para ese día. Sin embargo unos jóvenes enamorados habían hablado con el encargado del hospital para salir antes de lo programado y así los demás los dejaran un tiempo libre.

-Vámonos Claire ya es hora, no deben tardar en llegar.

Tomados de la mano salieron de ese lugar, donde pasaron el primer golpe de su relación, que será eterna.


End file.
